Till The End
by DBM12
Summary: Aaron Tveit and his girlfriend Emma are living the perfect life. They're both young, have a good job and so many other good things are going to happen.. but then their lives suddenly get a surprising twist. How will they cope with it? Will they work it out? Will they stay together? Till the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**So I first want to make some things clear, I have chosen the subjects Musicals - Les Miserables.**

**This story isn't about Les Mis, or a muscial, I just had to chose a subject so I did go for this one. This story is about Aaron Tveit. I don't own anything and this story isn't based on the truth. I hope you'll like to read this and please leave a commend! **

**If you only have mean things to say, just don't read it and keep it to yourself. I want to keep it all nice up here :) **

**thanks for reading and enjoy ;) xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

There was a young woman walking down the hallways at the Bellevue Hospital Centre in Manhattan, New York City. She had a slim posture, long shiny brown hair, that was put into a bun right now, she had bright blue eyes and some freckles on her face. It was Emma. She just finished her 10 hour shift, she was exhausted and happy she finally could go home. After she had changed into her own clothes and packed her bag she headed to her car. While driving home to her apartment in Queens, she couldn't help but smile, thinking about her boyfriend who was probably waiting for her. She and Aaron had been together for about 5 years now. After 2 years of having a relationship they decided to live together and bought an apartment in Queens. Aaron had been busy the last couple of months. Movies, TV shows, interviews, concerts, an album coming out and now he was rehearsing for new musical again. He mostly was rehearsing for it every single day of the week, about 8 hours a day, and Emma was making long days and nights at the hospital as well. So they were happy when they had some free time and to spend that together. She didn't even want to go do something, just be at home, be with him.. Watch TV, snuggle with each other, take a warm bath and fall asleep in each others arms after that in a cosy bed.

She was thinking about their future… would they ever get married? Get kids? She and Aaron have been talking about children before, they both would love to have them. But would this be the right moment? He just turned 30 and she was 25, the perfect age, wasn't it? That's what they thought as well, so they tried a couple of weeks ago. Suddenly Emma got a nervous feeling, she had woken up with the same nerves but her job was a good distraction. Her period. She should have gotten into her period 5 days ago.. It also could be she was just late, but who knows, maybe she was pregnant.

Emma kept smiling all the way home. She parked her car and got into her apartment building. When she unlocked her front door she walked into the hallway and took off her coat. She dropped her bag and walked into the living room.

"Honey I'm home!" she said while she looked around. She didn't see Aaron anywhere but there was a nice smell coming out of the kitchen.

"I'm here!" she heard Aaron calling from there.

She walked into the kitchen and saw that he was cooking her favorite dish: tagiatelle with salmon and roasted cherry tomatoes.

"Oh my god, that looks delicious!" she said and walked over to him.

"Specially for you." he said and kissed her.

"I'm starving." she said and wrapped her arms around his waist while he continued cooking.

"That's good, it's almost finished." he said while stirring the pastas.

"Great, should I-" but she stopped when she saw that the dining table already was set.

"What?" Aaron asked but then saw that she was looking at the table. "Oh yes, I did that," he said and he smirked proudly. "Do you like it? With candles?"

"I love it." she said and smiled.

Aaron finished the meal quickly and served it onto two plates.

"Madam." he said and shove a chair back for her.

"Thank you," she said and tried to hold her laugh. "Didn't know you were such a gent."

"Oh there are a lot of things you don't know about me." he said and smirked mysteriously.

"Oh," Emma said and frowned a little. "I hope it are all good things then."

"I'm sure it are." he answered while he poured some champagne into two glasses.

He put the glasses and plates down on the table and sat down himself.

"Cheers," he said and toasted with her. "Bon appetite."

They started to eat their meals in silence at the beginning, which was actually a good thing, it meant that it tasted good, but later they started a conversation.

"So how was work today?" he asked and looked at her.

"Long," she said and sighed. "I don't know how it's possible but it looks like there are more people being injured every day. Remember that girl I told you about once?"

"You mean the girl who has cancer?"

"Yes," she said and nodded. "She past away this morning.." she gulped and laid down her fork and knife for a moment.

"I'm sorry to hear that.." Aaron said and placed a hand on hers. "But I am sure you treated her very well and that you and the other tried every possible thing."

Emma looked at his hand on hers and nodded.

"I think she really liked you." he said and smiled.

Emma smiled as well "Yes she did.. I liked her too," she took a deep breath and looked up at him again. "But that's how it goes, people die every day, it's not like it's the first time I've seen someone passing away. I work at a hospital you know."

"I know," he said. "But with some people it's just different I guess."

"Yes that's true.. Can we talk about something else?"

"Yes of course," he said and nodded. "An other thing that happens every day is that people get born."

Emma felt that same nervous feeling shooting through her body again, she almost chocked on her salmon, so she quickly took a big sip of champagne.

"Are you okay?" Aaron asked and laughed a little.

"Yeah," she said and nodded heavily. "I just was.. You know…"

"No, I don't know." he said and looked confused.

"Well, we've been trying to get pregnant, and-"

"Are you?" Aaron cut her off and his eyes widened.

"No, no, no," she said quickly. "I mean, I actually don't know. I was just thinking about it and I should have gotten in my period 5 days ago but I am still not."

"We should do a test! Right now!" Aaron stood up quickly.

"Now?" Emma laughed, she couldn't help it, it was just too adorable to see how enthusiastic he was. "Can't we finish this first?"

"Oh, yes, sure." he said and sat down quickly again.

"Good," she said and smiled. "I will do one right after it okay?"

After a couple of minutes they were both finished, Aaron had finished his meal like he hadn't ate anything in weeks.

"Okay, I will go to the bathroom now, can you clean this up a bit?" she said and stood up.

"Yes, sure," he said and got up as well. "Good luck," he said and kissed her forehead. "If you aren't pregnant now you will be the next time, I promise."

Emma smiled happily and kissed him back. "I will be right back." she said nervously and went to the bathroom.

Aaron started to tidy up and do the dishes. When he was done he walked into the living room and found Emma sitting there as well, with the test on the table.

"And?" he asked nervously and sat down next to her.

"I don't know yet, we have to wait a couple of minutes."

Aaron sighed deeply and nodded. They looked at it for what felt like hours, holding each others hands, and finally something changed. They both almost jumped off of the couch and took a closer look at it.

"And? What does it mean? Are you pregnant?" Aaron asked nervously and looked from her to the test and back again.

Emma didn't say anything, she got tears in her eyes.

"Oh no.." Aaron said disappointed. "Baby I promise, next time-" but she didn't let him finish his sentence.

"No, it's positive! I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed happily.

"Oh my god! I thought you- I can't- Oh my god we are getting a baby!" he said happily and hugged her tightly.

"I can't believe it Aaron, we will be parents.. Parents."

"Yes, I know," he said. "That's wonderful, amazing." he smiled wider than ever and placed a hand on her stomach.

"I love you." she said and placed a hand over his.

"I love you too, both of you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning they were up early, still excited about the good news. They had a nice breakfast, pancakes, fruit and fresh coffee. They decided to go shopping that day. Even though she was just pregnant for about 4 or 5 weeks, she wanted to go buy stuff for the baby already.

"But we don't even know if it will be a boy or a girl." Aaron said when they walked into a baby store.

"I know, but we could just look for a crib and a stroller already, right?" Emma said and looked up at him. "Please?" she said and gave him her puppy look.

Aaron grinned, "How could I say no to those eyes." he said and wrapped an arm around her.

"Or maybe just some clothes.. Just some neutral colors, like white?" she asked.

"Yes that's possible." Aaron answered and nodded.

They looked around for some furniture and eventually bought a stroller.

"How does it look?" Aaron asked while he was standing behind the stroller.

Emma smiled widely, the view of Aaron behind the stroller was just too cute. He really would be the cutest dad ever. "It looks amazing," Emma said. "Even better when our baby will be in there."

"Do you want to buy a crib already?" Aaron asked her.

"Yes, why not?"

"Don't you want to wait till we find out the gender? I mean, we could more tune the furniture more alike, with the colors and stuff."

Emma thought for a moment. "Well, yes, maybe you're right."

The only bought the stroller and a little white romper with a teddy bear on it. After they left the store they went to some other shops. While walking on the street they passed different shop windows, also one from a jewelry store. They stopped to look at the rings, necklaces and watches that were in the window.

"Look at that," Emma said and pointed at beautiful necklace. "That must be freaking expensive."

"$300." Aaron said while looking at the price tag.

"My goodness, I wouldn't even dare to wear that." she said and laughed.

Aaron laughed as well. "They've nice watches," he said and looked at them. "Didn't you want a new one?" he said and looked at her.

Emma nodded, "Yes I actually do."

"Should we go take a look inside?" he asked.

"Oh yes, that's nice." she said and they walked inside.

They looked around and eventually Emma found a really nice watch. It was a gold one, with little rhinestones around the dial. Aaron payed it for her, but while he was standing at the cash desk he also saw some rings in the showcase, engagement rings to be exactly.

His eyes fell on a silver one. It was delicately decorated with little flowers and it had a beautiful diamond on top. It wasn't a super big one, but the exact the right seize for the ring, and the ring was exact right for her finger, he was sure of it.

"Sir?" the women behind the cash desk asked.

"Oh sorry." he answered and payed the watch quickly.

They walked out of the store and went to Starbucks for a nice lunch.

When they got their coffee and a bagel, they sat down at a table.

"Thank you so much." she said happily and smiled at him.

"No problem." Aaron said and smiled back at her.

Emma then looked up at a guy who was standing in the queue. "Hey, isn't that.."

Aaron looked at him as well. "Alex!" he said and stood up.

They guy looked up by hearing his name and saw Aaron.

"Hey man!" he said while Aaron walked over to him.

"Hey, how are you doing?" he asked.

"Fine, fine, what about you?" Alex asked.

"Great, really great actually." he said and smiled widely.

"Oh really? Tell me."

"Emma is pregnant."

"No way! Great man, congrats!" he said and patted his back.

"Yes it is great, really great," Aaron said and couldn't stop smiling. "And uh," he continued a bit more quietly. "We just went to a jewelry store and I saw a really nice ring there."

"Ring? As in engagement ring?"

"Exactly. What do you think? Should I ask her?"

"Well if you think this is the right time, you should. I mean, you guys are meant to be."

"You sound like a girl." Aaron said and laughed.

Alex laughed as well. "No but seriously, if it feels right you should."

Aaron smiled in response.

"But I'm gonna get my coffee now," Alex said. "I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, then I'm going back to my lunch."

They said goodbye and Aaron sat down at the table again.

They did spend the rest of the day searching the web for baby clothes, furniture, toys and information and pregnancy and labour.

Aaron kept thinking about the ring the whole day. Should he ask her to marry her? There's no way that she will say no, right? Of course not, she was carrying his child, and they loved each other, more then anything else.


End file.
